


The Bond Girl

by Yung_Mofftiss (OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink)



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink/pseuds/Yung_Mofftiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>originally posted here: http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html?thread=2461173</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bond Girl

She knows he's up to something--she doesn't have to be an FBI agent with a badge and gun to figure that out. She also knows that he genuinely likes her. And the way he cares for Ella... she can over look the shady way he is sometimes. No photos, keeping their relationship on the absolute downlow, not actually knowing his phone number because he always calls her on the disposable he bought her. It's strange, but deep down she trusts him.  
  
"I know you're not who you say you are, Thom," she says, straddled atop him in a nice hotel room.  
  
He pauses in his thrusting, his hands clasping her breasts a little harder. "What do you mean?"  
  
She frowns, still moving her hips up and down. "Are you a spy?"  
  
"A spy?" his eyes widen.  
  
"Like James Bond?"  
  
He smiles at her slyly. "Does that turn you on?"  
  
She thinks her Thom looks sexier than Daniel Craigg. "Well..."  
  
"You know... I really shouldn't tell you this..." He starts thrusting into her again. "But I am a spy."  
  
"I knew it!" she gasps.  
  
He continues caressing her breasts again. "That's why I wanted you to keep our relationship secret. I know that your sister is FBI and if she tried to do a background check on me...she'd blow my cover."  
  
Rachel has never wanted a man so bad before."Oh, I completly understand! I promise I'll keep my lips shut."  
  
He pulls her head down to his for a kiss. "That's why I love you, Rachel. You're the perfect woman."  
  
  
  
  
"Are you on a mission?" she moans while she's on her hands and knees on his apartment floor.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Can you tell me about it?" she asks as he twists his fingers into her ponytail and pulls back.  
  
"Only a little. I have to kill someone."  
  
She is in absolute awe--her Thom is so mysterious and so dangerous. "Wow."  
  
"Once I've killed her..." he trails off, tugging hard on her hair until she yelps.  
  
"Will you leave me?"  
  
  
  
  
He's got her pinned against the wall in the bathroom at an expensive restaurant--part of the fun is how quiet they have to be in the stall farthest from the door. "I was thinking you might come with me," he whispers. "You and Ella."  
  
She turns to look back at him. "I don't know if I can leave my sister."  
  
His hands tighten on her hips. "I don't think she'll be worried."   
  
"Thom, I don't know--"  
  
He pauses, leaning forward to kiss her shoulders and snake a hand around to play with her clit. "I'll marry you. I'll quit the spy business after this mission and we'll have a big beautiful house, and Ella will attend the finest schools..."  
  
"I want that so bad," she moans, her knees starting to quake. "Where would we live?"  
  
"It's just like Boston. Identical, even."  
  
  
  
  
They're making love in his bed and her eyes are rolling back in her head. "I never thought I could be this lucky."  
  
"Could you love me no matter what?" he asks.  
  
"No matter what," she promises, kissing him.  
  
"No matter who I am?"  
  
She smiles, brushing the tip of her nose against his. "No matter who you are."  
  
"No matter what I do?"  
  
She thinks about the fact that he lives in a dangerous, mysterious world of secret agents, missile codes, probably Russians and other assorted communists, private jets, and guns. It's thrilling to think she has her own 007, that he's here on business--an assassination!  
  
"As long as you're truly in love with me," she swears, head over heels in love with him.  
  
He touches her cheek. "Then I think this will work out just fine."


End file.
